1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital signal communications systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to digital data transmissions between a computer and another digital system via a bus adaptor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various available digital interface systems, none of which is capable of accomplishing the objective of the subject invention, that is, to provide a means for enabling an airborne computer of one kind of aircraft to communicate with a digitally incompatible dual mode tracker of another kind of aircraft.
Of course, there are some conventional devices which are worthy of some note inasmuch as they at least remotely or indirectly concern subject matter that is pertinent to the circuit constituting the instant bus adaptor. There are common devices which connect digital data from parallel format to serial format, transmit it serially on a minimum of buses, and then convert the data back to parallel format. There are conventional constructions which receive digital data from one device, hold the data for a predetermined time, and then transmit the data to the same or another device. There are devices which multiplex input and output signals so that they effectively can be received and transmitted on the same bus. While these commonly known aforementioned devices appear sufficient for their intended purposes, that is, transmission or interface techniques for handling digital signals, they cannot properly adapt an aircraft computer of one type of airplane to an incompatible dual mode tracker of another type of airplane, as the present invention can.